poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The search for Mighty Eagle/The Lake of Wisdom
This is how the search for Mighty Eagle/The Lake of Wisdom goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. gang climbs the mountain Ryan Tokisaki: hit on the head with a rock kicked by Bomb Hey, watch it! Chuck (Angry Birds): If there is a Mighty Eagle, how come we don't ever hear his battle cry? Thunder Streak: I don't know. Red (Angry Birds): Me too. Bomb (Angry Birds): Maybe we have. Gloriosa Daisy: I would love to hear one. Mattis T. Monkey: What would a Mighty Eagle Battle Cry sound like, Chuck? Chuck (Angry Birds): I don't know. But, I got an idea. Maybe something like AHHHHHHHHHHH! Evil Adam: No. Bomb and I think it's more like... Caw-caw! Caw-caw! Bomb (Angry Birds): Cause that's what's it's more like. Scientifically. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Here's my version. RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!! Thomas: No. It's more like this: PEE-CHOO, PEE-CHOO!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: That is good, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. Ryan Tokisaki: Pichu is a Pokémon, OpThomas Prime. Not a bird. But, I think it sounds like this. OOHHH-WAAAAAA!!!!!! BWAAAAAA!!!!! Streak nods and hugs Kuryan Thunder Streak: Thanks. Ryan Tokisaki: You're welcome. I hope you have a human form, Moon fan. Later Chuck (Angry Birds): Oh I got one. CAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Cool one. Thunder Streak: Not a chance, Yellow. I think it sounds like... HIYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! uses his magic to turn Thunder Streak into his EG form Ryan F-Freeman: Not bad, Moon Lover. Great effort. Cody Fairbrother: No, bro. It's a bit more like this: SQUAWK, SQUAWK! Thunder Streak: What's happened to me? Ryan F-Freeman: I turned you to a human. Evil Ryan: And I think what Bomb thinks and My Little Pony: Megatronus' revenge, that Mighty Eagle Battle cry goes like... are climbing a cliff Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! still Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! still Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! on Evil Ryan: That's about it. Right? Sci-Ryan: No. Chuck told me that it's a little more calm. Just a little bit more majestic like... One second. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! One second. AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! on Bomb (Angry Birds): HEEEEAAAAAAAYYYYY HEALALULULULULULULU!!!!! Crash Bandicoot: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Thunder Streak and yells in his earAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Thunder Streak:﻿ QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: ODETTE'S WORLD!!! on Bertram T. Monkey: BWACK-BWACK-BWACK!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Stop making Mighty Eagle noises! King Chrystalize: Jeez. It's like running a nursery in Odette's world. Red (Angry Birds): Absolute childcare. Chuck (Angry Birds): sing-song Someone has anger issues. Sonata Dusk: Duh. I think Ryan needs a taco. climb to the top and find they are on the wrong mountain Crash Bandicoot: This is, uh.... This is the wrong mountain. Matau T. Monkey: What!? That's it? We came all this way, just to get to climb to the top of the wrong end of the rock pile!? words echoes through the mountains Crash Bandicoot: Where is Sierra when you need her? Red (Angry Birds): My caps are killing me, Matau. climb the other mountain and look over a lake nearby. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That is simply... Un... real. Evil Anna: It must be... Sci-Ryan: The Lake of Wisdom! [laughs Guys! Come have a look! This is what both my and Chuck's moms talk about! Chuck (Angry Birds): Uh-huh. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. a sip of the water It's real. others join them Bomb (Angry Birds): Be honest. Do I sound any wiser? Chuck (Angry Birds): Oh, way wiser. You were kind of dumb before. I can say that now. Wreck-It Ralph: Wow. It's awesome. Matau T. Monkey: This water is not a lie. I can feel the smartness and wisdom circling in me. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. Nobodies here. Ranyx: He means no one used this place in years. friends jump in and start swimming Bertram T. Monkey: Get out of there! others do a swim stunt Ranyx: Oh boy. spits in Matau's mouth Ryan Tokisaki: Don't spit in his mouth! spits it back into Chuck's Red (Angry Birds): Don't spit it back! looks as if he's about to swallow Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Matau. Don't swallow it. does Ryan F-Freeman: Yuck! Red (Angry Birds): in disgust Chuck and Matau water-ski, Ryan and the others hear a roar and hide behind a rock Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? Moon Lover! Hide! Thunder Streak: What? the others out Bomb! Take your time will you?! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Chuck and I found the meaning of life! It's.... Evil Ryan: his mouth shut Shut your wormhole! peak out as Mighty Eagle comes out of the cave above and spreads his wings Ryan Tokisaki: It's him.. Eagle stands for a moment then pees into the lake Mighty Eagle: Ah.... Bertram T. Monkey: What?! Mighty Eagle: Aaaahhh..... Red (Angry Birds): Oh. man. Eagle continues peeing as the gang looks on horrified Matau T. Monkey:gags Chuck (Angry Birds): No. No. No. Ew! Ranyx: Yuck. Horrible turn of events. Red (Angry Birds): Horrible. Mighty Eagle: Woo. Bomb (Angry Birds): cries finishes and goes back in Ryan F-Freeman: Well guys. Cody and I don't think it's the "Lake of Wisdom". It's more like the Lake of Whiz. Evil Ryan: You're telling us. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Mighty Eagle: Did you just come here to look at me? Or did you have something to say? Emmet: I think he saw us. Evil Ryan: Me too. go to the cave entrance as Mighty Eagle comes back out Migbty Eagle: You have passed the first test. You have found me. Ryan Tokisaki: By Primus. We found Sunset's new bodygaurd. Mighty Eagle: Behold. Gaze upon.... loudly MIGHTY EAGLE!! Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Megatron is gone.. Megatron: Still here. Mighty Eagle: I see all and know all. What are your names? Mattis T. Monkey: If you know all, how come you don't know who we are or that Megatron is not noticed? Megatron: Hey! Mighty Eagle: I know very well who you are. You are lost souls, who have come here seeking wisdom. Madam Magianort: Wow. Sci-Ryan: Can we have some please? Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. Wisdom is not something that is given. It is something that is...a flower and gives it to Twilight Mighty Eagle: Attained. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Like what Sci-Ryma would do. Red (Angry Birds): I'm sorry. Sci-Ryma? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryma is Irma's brother from Matau meets the Snow Queen. gets a vision of Irma and Sci-Ryma in Imana's cave Ryan F-Freeman: What? Irma: Let all those who dislike me turn into ice. Sci-Ryma: And may nightmares plague them. reality Meg Griffin: Ryan? Ryan! Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Meg.. I saw Sci-Ryma and Irma. Thunder Streak: Ok...Time to leave, Megatron. Remind me to kill you. Evil Ryan: Wait. Mighty Eagle will help you attain wisdom. Mighty Eagle: Yes. That I will do. Ryan F-Freeman: So the reason we've climbed the mountain is that we wanna know... Sci-Ryan: Someone kill Megatron before... Evil Ryan: Prepare! Mighty Eagle: To have your minds blown. his head on the cave entrance Oh. Son of a.... Red (Angry Birds): Heh. Ryan Tokisaki: This guy is good. Evil Ryan: Yup. For me, he is a legend. Ryan's Puffin. A smitten kitten for the girls. Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset Evil Ryan: Oh. Confound it. Confound it all! Bertram T. Monkey: Heh. Let's just follow Mighty Eagle. the cave Mighty Eagle: Welcome to the Hall of Heroism. Ranyx: Wow. It's really amazing to meet you. You know, Red actually has your poster up... Mighty Eagle: You might want to shield your eyes from the sparkle of those trophies. How many? I have no idea. Countless, I'm sure. Thirteen. Chuck (Angry Birds): Wow. This is way nicer than my Hall of Wimpiness. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan